More Than Worthy To Have A Partner
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rachel and Jamie help one amazing Supercharger when he is rejected by the other Portal Masters.


**A story that came to me. Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01, Skylanders Trap Team and Skylanders Superchargers belong to Activision, and I only own Rachel and Tara. Some spoilers for the Trap Team game.**

* * *

 **More Than Worthy To Have A Partner**

Rachel and Jamie came through the door of Rachel's home and set their backpacks down. "Finally! Fall Break," said Rachel with a sigh.

"Yeah," Jamie agreed. "And no schoolwork, too."

Rachel smiled. "Come on, let's go play Trap Team," she said. "I'm still trying to beat the Golden Queen on Nightmare Difficulty."

"Yeah, she's hard to beat, but Kaos takes the cake at being the hardest villain to beat," said her cousin.

"You said it," she agreed as they went up into her room and she plugged in her gaming system, which turned on her Traptanium Portal too. Suddenly, the Portal started glowing that familiar brilliant blue.

"Hey, Master Eon's calling us," said Jamie.

"We better go immediately," Rachel said and the cousins held hands before reaching their free hands towards the glowing portal and touching it, feeling themselves get pulled in. Since they had done this before, they weren't startled and landed on their feet at Persephone's tree house. The kind fairy came out.

"Greetings, my friends," she said, smiling.

"Hi, Persephone," said Jamie.

"Hi, Persephone," Rachel echoed. "Master Eon called us here. Do you know where he is?"

"Inside the Academy," said Persephone. She then looked sad.

"What's wrong?" asked Jamie.

She turned to them. "May I ask a favor?" she asked.

"Of course," said Rachel immediately.

The fairy gave them an earnest look. "Promise you won't judge my friend?" she asked. "He's inside the Academy with Master Eon and very upset because the other Portal Masters have been cruel to him."

The cousins were surprised. "We won't be cruel to your friend," said Jamie. "Cause we know what it's like to be bullied."

Persephone smiled a little. "Hopefully, you can make him feel better then," she said.

Rachel smiled. "We'll do our best," she promised as they bid her farewell and headed for inside the Academy. "I wonder why someone would bully her friend," she said.

"Who is her friend?" Jamie asked. "Was it Marsha?"

Rachel shook her head. "Persephone referred to her friend as a male," she said as she and Jamie pushed the doors open and entered the main hall. They spotted Crossbones immediately and he waved to them.

"Hello, you two," he said with a smile. "I'm glad you're here."

"Hi, Crossbones," Rachel greeted. "I'm afraid we can't do a showdown right now. We're looking for Master Eon."

"Do you know where he is?" asked Jamie.

Crossbones smiled. "I sure do. I was actually waiting for you to take you to him," he said and led them towards the meeting room and holding the door for them. Thanking him politely, the cousins went in to see Master Eon waiting patiently for them. With him was Chop Chop and another skeleton dressed in a black suit trimmed with red, who looked very sad and Chop Chop was comforting him.

Rachel and Jamie stood before the guardian of Skylands. "Hello, Master Eon," said Rachel as Jamie echoed the greeting. "Is everything alright?"

Master Eon sighed sadly. "I'm afraid not, Portal Masters," he said. "Do you two remember the new Skylanders I mentioned would be coming soon?"

"The Superchargers?" asked Jamie. "Yeah, I remember. The racing Skylanders."

"It looks really cool," Rachel admitted. "But personally, Trap Team is my favorite. No offense."

"None taken," said Master Eon, knowing Rachel didn't want to hurt her friends' feelings as she cared about them. "The reason I called you both here is because I am at a dilemma."

"What's wrong?" asked Jamie.

Master Eon sighed sadly again. "The other Portal Masters have chosen their Superchargers partners, but one Supercharger was ignored," he said and looked over to the two skeletons. Hearing crying, the cousins went over to the two and Rachel placed a hand gently on the black-suited skeleton's shoulder, making him look up at her and she saw his eyes were painted in a familiar style.

"Fiesta," she said, instantly recognizing him.

Fiesta turned away from her, giving her a hint that he was thinking she was about to reject him, but instead, she sat beside him.

"Fiesta was ignored by the others?" asked Jamie in surprise.

"Yes," said Chop Chop sadly. "They thought he was a freak and said his weapon was useless to fight villains."

Rachel was stunned. "Those ignorant creeps," she said, some anger in her voice.

"Fiesta doesn't look like a freak to me," Jamie said. "He looks like a true Skylander."

Chop Chop looked at Jamie. "Of course he is," he said, sounding slightly offended.

Jamie placed a hand on the blue-armored skeleton's shoulder. "I didn't mean it like that," he said. "I meant that he's a fighter like you and not a freak."

"Who do you consider to be a freak then?" asked Chop Chop curiously, calming down when he saw Jamie was simply pointing out how the other Portal Master were wrong to think that of Fiesta.

"Kaos," the cousins said in unison and then laughed when they realized they had done that.

Rachel then wrapped her arms around Fiesta's waist and hugged him gently. "I think Fiesta looks cool and not only that, he represents a very important part of Mexican culture," she said.

Fiesta turned to her in surprise at that and that she was hugging him. "You…you know what my clothes and face paint represent?" he asked, stunned.

Rachel nodded. "Where Jamie and I live, there's this nice lady just down the street from us and she's from Mexico," she said. "She came to America a few years ago to start up her bakery and she makes the best pastries and breads."

"Even her donuts beat the other bakers," said Jamie with a smile.

"Totally," Rachel agreed. "Anyway, Jamie and I have always asked her about Mexico and she's tells us amazing stories. The other day, we noticed she was making what she called sugar skulls. We were curious and she told us all about _Dia De Los Muertos._ "

Jamie smiled. "The Day Of The Dead," he said, remembering what the lady had told them. "She even had pictures she showed us, and you look just like the Mariachi singers and players in the pictures, Fiesta."

"And your face paint is an important part of that day too," Rachel continued. "The Day Of The Dead is a celebration to honor loved ones who have passed and remember them with fond memories. It's an awesome holiday."

Fiesta was stunned at the kind things the two were saying and wiped his eyes, which smudged his face paint a little. Chop Chop opened a nearby sack and pulled out the face paint kit and Rachel placed a gentle hand over his. "May I?" she asked.

A little surprised, he nodded and the older girl had Fiesta turn to look at her and she carefully repainted his eyes the way they were before. When she finished, he looked at his reflection in the mirror and then turned to her. "Thank you," he said gratefully. "You two have been kinder to me than the others."

"We know what it's like to have others unfairly judge you and bully you," said Jamie as Rachel placed a comforting arm around her cousin.

Master Eon smiled at them gently. "Thank you both, Portal Masters, for helping Fiesta," he said. "Now, the other reason I called you both here was that Wolfgang has escaped again."

"He's the one that kidnapped us sometime back!" Rachel exclaimed.

"And Knight Light saved us from him," said Jamie. "We better find our partners."

Just then, Enigma appeared in front of them. "Boo!" he said, making them jump back with startled yelps. Their reactions made him laugh heartily.

"Enigma!" Rachel groaned with a smile.

Jamie tackled Enigma in playful retaliation and the robed figure caught him and his hands quickly tickled the boy's stomach, making him laugh. Krypt King then came in, looking exhausted. "King, are you okay?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"Yes, just a little tired," he said. "Tara's been sick since last night with the flu."

"Oh, no," said Chop Chop worriedly. "Poor kid."

King nodded. "Fortunately, it's a mild case, but she'll be in bed for about a week," he said.

Rachel knew King was tired and, even though he was ready to help her, Enigma, and Jamie with this mission, he'd be worried about Tara and constantly thinking about her and she didn't blame him for one moment. She'd feel the same way if it was her daughter.

"King, why don't you stay here so that Tara will have both you and Head Rush there for her and I'll help Enigma and Jamie," she said gently.

"But you need a partner too," he protested. "And Knight Light's off at the Midnight Museum meeting with Knight Mare to help fix the damage Kaos did when he went over there on a rampage."

Rachel placed a hand on the black-armored skeleton's shoulder. "But Tara is more important right now than a mission," she said gently. "If you go with us, you'll be constantly worried about her and I don't blame you at all. I'd feel the same way if it was my daughter that was sick too."

"Rachel is right, Krypt King," Master Eon said gently. "Why don't you go get some rest and that way you'll be there for Tara too?"

"Are you sure?" asked King. "But, who will go with Rachel?"

Rachel turned to look at Fiesta. "What about Fiesta?" she asked. "He could help us."

King nodded in agreement. "Alright," he said. "Just be careful."

She hugged him. "We will," she said as he hugged her back and then headed back home to his wife and daughter. Rachel then pulled an Undead trap out of her pocket and gave it to Jamie. "Well, we better get that wanna-be guitar player back where he belongs."

"Wait!" Fiesta said and rushed over to Chop Chop, who pointed underneath the table and the Mariachi-clothed skeleton pulled out an electric guitar that was lime-green colored and the body was V-shaped with all kinds of dials for keyboard and drum backups and a volume dial with a lever to make the guitar sounds. He went up to Rachel and handed her the guitar. "I…I made this…for my…partner…for when I…met him…or her," he said shyly.

"Fiesta, it's beautiful," said Rachel as she tried it out. The sounds were amazing and she grinned. "I love it!"

"That will definitely blow Wolfgang away," said Jamie with a grin.

"Along with Fiesta's party horn, you two will be a perfect duo," said Enigma. "Better than Wolfgang."

Rachel grinned. "Come on," she said. "Time to show that wolf how it's done."

"Where is Wolfgang, Master Eon?" asked Jamie.

"In Time Town," said the guardian of Skylands. "Be careful, my friends."

Nodding, they headed out to Flynn's ship and just as he took off, Fiesta let out a Mariachi trill that made Rachel chuckle in amusement as she tried a few catchy songs on her guitar to make the time pass quickly, as Time Town was about an hour away. The music on her new guitar cheered everyone up and Fiesta was no doubt the most excited because his new partner was enjoying her new guitar.

They soon arrived at Time Town and saw Da Pinchy waving frantically at them and they landed nearby. "Oh, thank goodness you've a-come," he said. "That wolf is a-trying to mess up the clock again!"

"Then, let's fix _his_ clock," said Rachel, strapping on her guitar.

"Before he can cut his first CD," said Jamie.

Enigma and Fiesta nodded and followed the kids past the dioramas and up the musical steps. It didn't take them too long to reach the door to deep inside the clock and then looked in to see Wolfgang getting ready to head to the Future of Skylands.

"Okay, time to spin the wheel," said Wolfgang.

Rachel stepped out from the doorway and hit an amplified note on her guitar, hitting the wolf head on. "Not this time, Wolfgang!" she said as her other three partners stepped out from the doorway and stood by her. "And Kaos isn't here to distract us this time!"

Enigma held his staff ready and Fiesta pulled out his weapon, a party horn. Wolfgang looked over at them. "Eh, I'm not too worried," he said. "Besides, that puny skeleton with a bicycle horn doesn't scare me."

"You should be!" said Jamie, standing beside Enigma.

"Oh," said Wolfgang with snarky amusement. "Why is that, pipsqueak?"

Holding her guitar close, Rachel performed a side roll that would have automatically qualified her for either a dancing competition or a karate competition and rolled in front of Fiesta and came up in a stance where one knee was supporting her on the floor while her other leg was like an upside-down 90 degree angle, in the shape of a sideways 'S', with her guitar facing Wolfgang as she held her hand ready to play it. "Because he's got backup!" she said. "And it's time for you to face the music."

With that, she strummed her guitar hard and Fiesta fired his party horn. "It's party time!" he said as confetti flew out of his party horn and the shocks of Rachel's guitar made the confetti fly towards Wolfgang, distracting him to where Enigma could keep hitting him.

Wolfgang then jumped out of the way and played a few notes on his strange guitar, but Rachel grabbed Fiesta's hand and they jumped over the line of notes and Rachel began playing her guitar for all she was worth with Fiesta firing his party horn in every direction.

"Enough!" said Wolfgang and hit a string of furious notes. Fiesta turned to Rachel and placed his fingers on the keyboard buttons on her guitar.

"Hit the frets and strum fast," he said. "I'll work the keyboard and drums."

She nodded once and began doing so, hearing the various keyboard and drum sounds Fiesta was pressing while she hit the frets and strummed as fast as she could. The soundwaves from their song hit the notes and reflected them back to Wolfgang.

Fiesta then let out a Mariachi trill just as Enigma let out a shout of his own and hit Wolfgang as hard as he could with his staff. The combined attack and distraction did the trick and the force field came up, trapping the wanna-be rocker.

"Your time's up, Wolfgang," said Jamie as he inserted the Undead trap into the force field, permanently stopping the villain and saving Time Town. They went back to Flynn's ship where Da Pinchy thanked them many times and wishing them luck as they headed back to Skylanders Academy.

* * *

On the way back, Rachel was looking at Skylands and smiling at how it was so neat way up in the sky when she saw Fiesta join her. "Hey, amigo," she greeted him.

He gave her a look of surprise. "You…you think of me as your friend?" he asked in shock.

She smiled. "Of course I do, Fiesta," she said. "You were awesome when we battled Wolfgang. Your party horn and my guitar totally blew him away and gave Enigma the chance to wear him down. I couldn't have played that duo without you."

"Rachel's right," said Enigma, placing a hand on Fiesta's shoulder. "We couldn't have succeeded without you."

"Because you're our friend," said Jamie. "And more than worthy to have a partner."

Rachel smiled. "And Jamie and I are the luckiest Portal Masters in Skylands, because we have such awesome Skylanders as our partners and now, we can include you in that list too," she said and gave him a big hug. Jamie joined in too, as did Enigma.

Fiesta smiled. "And I'm the luckiest Supercharger to have two Portal Masters and their Skylander Partners to call my friends," he said.

"You bet!" said Rachel as she suddenly began tickling Fiesta's side and he began giggling crazily, laughing harder when Jamie and Enigma joined in, tickling the Mariachi skeleton to tears before letting him up and he let out the loudest Mariachi trill he could. Rachel and Jamie echoed his Mariachi trill, making Enigma chuckle heartily as they watched the skies together as Flynn steered the ship home.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
